Battlecaster, Tome (3.5e Class)
Battlecaster Battlecasters have a small spell list and very few spells, but can use them indefinitely, provided they recharge their spell slots with attacks. Making a Battlecaster Battlecasters can fulfill many roles for a party, depending on their selected spheres and domains. Their poor BAB makes recharging difficult, however, and they can be useless for more than a couple rounds in combat. Abilities: Battlecasters favor their mental stat (you get to pick it), and also favor one to-hit stat (either strength or dexterity). Constitution is always nice. Races: Any race that has to deal with conflict and combat (read: all races) is suitable to become a battlecaster. Preferrably ones with a bonus to a mental stat. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: As PHB Sorcerer Starting Age: Moderate *A "W" instead of a number of spells/day for spells of a certain minimum access level means that spells of the indicated minimum access level can be cast at-will. Class Features All of the following are class features of the battlecaster. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Battlecasters are proficient with all simple weapons and light armor. They are not proficient with any type of shield. Armor and shields interfere with a battlecaster's movements, which cause his spells with somatic compoments to fail occasionally. :'A battlecaster casts arcane spells which are drawn primarily from a spell list created by his chosen spheres and domains. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, the way a wizard or a cleric must (see below). To learn or cast a spell, a battlecaster must have a score for one of his mental ability scores (Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma: Pick one and stick with it) equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a sorcerer’s spell is 10 + (the first level a battlecaster gains access to his spell + 1)/2 + the modifier for the battlecaster's chosen mental ability score. Battlecasters do not gain extra spells per day for having a high mental ability score. A battlecaster's selection of spells is extremely limited. He begins knowing one 0th-level spells and all the spells from one Sphere or Field that he chooses. At every level, a battlecaster learns one more 0th-level spell. Upon reaching 3rd level, 7th level, and 11th level, a battlecaster may choose a domain and add all the spells of that domain to his spell list. The minimum access level of a domain spell is its (spell level x 2) - 1. Upon reaching 5th level and 10th level, a battlecaster may choose a sphere or field and add the spells of that sphere or field to his spell list at their normal minimum access levels. Unlike a wizard or cleric, a battlecaster need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, provided he has not used his his spell slots per day for that spell level. He does not have to decide ahead of time which spells he will cast. A battlecaster can replenish his spell slots by making a successful attack. During a battlecaster's turn in which he does not use any spells, and makes an attack roll that deals at least 1 point of lethal damage, he can spend a swift action to end the durations of all spells he has cast that are still in effect and replenish three of his spell slots. These spell slots are usable after the end of the battlecaster's turn. ' : At levels 2, 6, and 10, a battlecaster gains the special ability of the sphere or field whose spells he added to his spell list most recently. If the sphere or field has abilities that upgrade based on basic, advanced, or expert access, the battlecaster gains all the abilities. : At levels 4, 10, and 12, a battlecaster gains the special ability of the domain whose spells he added to his spell list most recently. : At levels 4 and 10, a battlecaster gains a bonus Combat or Metamagic feat. : At levels 6 and 12, a battlecaster can add a spell from any spell list to his spell list. The spell's minimum access level is (spell level x 2) - 1. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class